Forever
by TardisType221b
Summary: This is the story of Ron and Hermione, starting from the night before their wedding.
1. The Night Before

**Hi everybody. This is my first FanFic, and although I'm excited I'm also pretty nervous. I'm really bad at making long chapters, and I'm sorry, but the chapters are all gonna be pretty short. *I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER***

**Ella**

It was the night before their wedding day. Ron and Hermione's, that is. Ron was at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and all of his other school mates, because of his bachelor party. Hermione was sitting on her bed at home, Ginny trying to calm her nerves a bit. "But, what if I freeze up and stuff?" She cried anxiously, her eyes fixed on the wedding dress hanging in her closet. She had opened the door to admire it, when reality had sunken in. Ginny smiled, "Hermione, remember when I thought the same thing before my wedding? Remember what you told me?" Hermione looked at Ginny, nodding slightly. "Well," Ginny continued, "Tomorrow morning, remember why it's a special day. You're marrying Ron, and that's not something to be nervous about. I know you're scared, but I'm telling you. It's going to be fine, alright?" Hermione looked at the wedding dress once more then back at Ginny. "You're right," she said, "I'm being silly. I shouldn't be scared." Ginny laughed softly. "It's alright to be scared," Ginny said, "But just remember who you're marrying. You can be scared, but there's not a reason to be." Hermione laughed and nodded. "I guess you're right about that."

A few minutes later Hermione's mother, Helen, came in. She smiled and looked at the girls. "Hungry?" Hermione grinned and nodded, then looked at Ginny, who smiled back. "Of course," Hermione said as she stood. Helen led the girls to the kitchen and they sat down at the table. "Your father told me he wanted to leave us girls alone tonight," she said while putting warm stew into bowls. She chuckled softly, setting the bowls in front of them. "I think he just wanted a good excuse to go to the pub tonight. That's where he's at, I'm sure of it." Both of the girls laughed, and a few moments later Hermione looked up at her mother. "Mum… Forgetting something?" Helen looked around, and then she shook her head slightly. "What do you... Oh!" She laughed, "Spoons!" Hermione and Ginny laughed again, while Helen set two spoons on the table. "There you are," she said, still chuckling.

The girls ate, Ginny telling Hermione and Helen all about 1-month old James. "Soon enough, that will be you, Hermione," said Helen, "Telling us all about your little baby." Hermione blushed slightly. "Mum, I told you. I'm not sure if Ron wants kids." Ginny looked at Hermione and frowned. "Hermione, don't be daft. Have you seen the way Ron plays with James? It's obvious he loves kids." Hermione sighed and looked at the ground. "I… I know. But what if he doesn't want kids… With me?" Helen set her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, darling." Ginny looked at the clock. "Wow, it's that time already?" she said, knowing that Hermione and Helen needed time alone. "I better get going," she continued. "James is probably giving his babysitter a headache," she said while standing.

After Hermione had shown Ginny out, she want to her room and closed the door. She lied on her bed, watching the fan spin like she did when she was little. A few minutes later, she found herself sub-consciously tracing the scar on her forearm, when Mrs. Granger knocked on her door. "Honey? Can I come in?" Hermione thought for a moment, although whether her mother could come in or not was _not_ what she was thinking about. "Yeah," she said after a few seconds of silence. Mrs. Granger came in and sat next to Hermione. "Hey, you," she said. Hermione looked at her. "Hey," she replied. Hermione looked back up at the fan, discreetly pulling her sleeve over her scar once more. She hadn't let her parents see the scar, because she was ashamed of it. It was nearly always burning and causing her pain. She didn't know what to do about it, and some nights she cried herself to sleep because it hurt so badly. Hermione often woke up in the night because of terrible nightmares of Bellatrix Lestrange hurting her. She hoped that being with Ron every night would stop the nightmares.


	2. Nerves

**Hey guys! I'm going to be posting one chapter a day, I hope :) I'm really bad at writing long chapters (I think I said this before) So maybe I'll post two a day if I feel up to it. :)**

**Ella**

Hermione and Helen had talked for a while, and after a while both of them became tired. Hermione decided to go to bed, because her scar was hurting her a lot. The pain was worse when she was anxious or worried, it seemed. Helen left Hermione to go to bed, and Hermione started to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. After she had brushed her teeth, she curled up in bed with a good book and smiled to herself. "I'm getting married in the morning," she thought. She read for a while, before starting to drift off. Hermione put the book aside and turned out the light. "By this time tomorrow I'll be a Weasley," she thought to herself, once more. A smile spread across her face, and she fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Hermione? Hermione, darling. Please wake up," that was what Hermione heard, half awake. "What?" she mumbled. "It's your big day today, princess," her mother replied. Hermione opened her eyes quickly and sat up. "Oh sh-" Her mother looked at her with a disapproving expression. "My god. Oh my god," she said, trying to save herself. "Just get up, dear," her mother replied, "Breakfast is cooking." Helen left the room and Hermione got up, getting clothes out. She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, getting it to the right temperature. Then, she quickly undressed and got into the shower. Ten minutes later, after she was all dressed, Hermione went downstairs and into the kitchen. Nearly the same thing happened at the Weasley's house that morning, with Ron as anxious, maybe even more, than Hermione. They hadn't spoken for two days, a record since they had started dating. Charlie had been staying with them, he had come back from Romania for the wedding, so Ron spent the morning talking to Charlie to keep his nerves calm.

As lunchtime arrived and passed, Hermione and her three bridesmaids, Ginny, Luna and Fleur, were doing the finishing touches to their hair and makeup at the Burrow. Hermione's dress was a strapless gown with a mid-sized skirt, accompanied by a long train. The bridesmaids' dresses were salmon pink and simple, but also elegant. Victoire, who was 4, was the flower girl, and she had an adorable dress and basket, but she was being watched by Mrs. Weasley, along with any other children. When they were all ready, and Ginny and Fleur had gone to make sure their children were alright, Luna took Hermione's hand in her own. "I'm supposed to come with you to the church," she said, "Ginny and Fleur will come soon. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded and gave Luna a small smile. "Thank you, Luna," she said. Luna smiled back, before apparating them to the church.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny called as she rushed after Hermione, who had retreated to the garden behind the church. The wedding was about to start and Hermione's nerves had gotten the better of her. She looked up at Ginny, tears threatening to fall. "No," she muttered. Ginny sat next to her. "Honey, you're going to get your gown dirty." Hermione sighed. "Oh, what difference does it make?" Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, don't tell me you're backing out?" She sighed softly and closed her eyes to prevent the tears. "I just can't do it, Ginny. I mean, I love Ron, I really do," she continued, "But..."


	3. In Holy Matrimony

**I just couldn't leave it without doing the wedding. It's pretty short, but here it is! :D**

**Ella**

"Hermione? Hermione!" this was what Mr. Granger, Hermione's father, was calling as he walked out into the garden. "Hermione," he said as he spotted her, "It's time," he continued, taking her hand in his. Hermione looked frantically at Ginny, who gave her a comforting smile. "You can do it, Hermione," she said. Hermione nodded softly and her father led her back inside. She took deep breaths as she walked up the stairs, being careful not to trip. They went to the room where all the bridesmaids (besides Ginny, who was following behind) and groomsmen were already waiting for them. Hermione smiled warmly at them, while Ginny took her place next to Harry. Hermione stared at the large, elegant oak double-doors that separated them from all of the guests. "Ready?" said Harry, looking at Hermione. She nodded softly and he smiled. Hermione slipped her arm into her father's, and gulped. Harry gave a nod to the two young boys that were ready to open the doors.

As the doors opened, "The Wedding March" started to play. As the bridesmaids started to walk in, she started to feel queasy. "Well, I can't quit now," she thought to herself. She started to walk, slowly and elegantly, down the aisle. She could feel the stares, and she knew it wasn't bad, but she was still nervous. She kept her eyes on Ron, giving him a small smile. As she reached to podium, she kissed her father's cheek. "I love you, daddy," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead before letting go of her hand and sitting. Hermione smiled and stood across from Ron, looking at the preacher. "We are gathered here today to join together Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley in holy matrimony," he said. The preacher continued on, for what felt like forever, until finally the time came to exchange the rings. He preacher turned to Harry. "The rings, please?" Harry handed the preacher the rings. The preacher handed Ron's ring to Hermione, and Hermione's to Ron. He looked at Hermione. "Hermione, please repeat after me. I give you this ring…" he started. "I give you this ring," she echoed. "As a symbol of our vows," said the preacher. She continued to repeat after him, placing the ring onto Ron's finger, smiling at him. The same was done with Ron, and Hermione blushed deeply as he slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the preacher, "You may kiss the bride." Hermione grinned at Ron for a moment, and he pulled her into a kiss, as she continued to blush.


End file.
